


Headache

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [454]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam having a headache and Cas taking care of his (ageplay) baby? Not smutty, just fluffy. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Sam whined softly, burying his head in his pillows, hands gripping the sides of his head, wanting to find a way to relieve the pressure and ache that he had.

“Sam?” Cas asked softly, walking over to his little boy, and sitting down beside Sam. “Sam, what is wrong?” Cas asked, having a feeling he already knew, but he wanted to be sure.

“Head….huuurts.” Sam said, sorrowfully into the pillows. “Daddy m’ head hurts a whole lot.”

“You have a headache, I see.” Cas said, leaving for a split second before returning with children’s Tylenol and a cup of water.. “Sit up Sam.”’

“Don’t wanna.” Sam whimpered.

“I realize that, but Daddy needs you to sit up.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to give you some medicine to help with your headache.”

Sam whined, never liking to take anything, but he sat up slowly, wincing slightly at the light, and putting pressure against his forehead, curling in on Cas.

“Hurts Daddy.” Sam whimpered, sounding so small, and Cas’ heart ached for his boy.

“I know, Sam. But Daddy will help make it better.” Cas said soothingly. “Open your mouth.”

Sam obeyed Cas, not in the mood to throw a fit over the medicine and Cas placed the Tylenol in Sam’s mouth, getting him to swallow it down with the water.

Sam whined again and Cas placed the cup down, cradling his little one in his arms.

“Shhh….just wait for the medicine to take effect, Sam. It will help you feel better.” Cas said softly.

“Wanna feel better now, Daddy.”

“I know, little one, I know.” Cas said, giving the top of Sam’s head a kiss. Cas murmured soft words of comfort to Sam, in an attempt to help him relax.

It seemed to work, as Sam started falling asleep in Cas’ arms.

“Sleep, my child. You shall feel better when you awake from your nap.” Cas said, placing Sam down on the bed, and tucking him in.

Cas gave another soft kiss on the forehead, and smiled, relaxing in the far corner with a book, patiently waiting for Sam to wake from his nap.


End file.
